Lo que no se relato
by Luna Delacour
Summary: Spoilers y referencias de HTTYD2 a partir del Cap. 4. Todas las historias tienen mas de una versión. Diversos POV y momentos perdidos. Serie de one shorts y viñetas.
1. Reciprocidad

**Disclaimer**: "Como Entrenar A Tu Dragón" es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation y Cressida Cowell.

Y espero les quede claro porque no voy a escribir lo mismo al principio de cada capítulo(?).

**Nota de Autora**: Como estudiante universitaria en época de exámenes, este no es el mejor momento para concentrarme en escribir, pero la ansiedad del estreno de la secuela puede mas.

* * *

**Reciprocidad**

La noche anterior había tenido algo distinto. Y él lo sabia.

De haberse tomado un momento, tal vez hubiese identificado el que, pero no había sido así.

No había tiempo. Necesitaban comida, y la necesitaban rápido. Todos sabían lo que ocurría cuando no se lograba saciar el apetito de quien era la mayor autoridad.

El trabajo era simple, rutinario. Volar por ahí, volar por allá, destruir aquellas armas con las cuales los humanos podrían herir a sus compañeros y compañeras. Ya desde sus primeros saqueos había resultado ser mas que apto para la tarea, la cual, con el tiempo, paso a ser exclusividad suya.

Le gustaba, no solo por sentirse útil, era también porque no se sentía cómodo con la idea de formar parte de toda la acción en tierra. No quería sentir que le debía algo a aquella _cosa_ que moraba en el corazón de la montaña, que debía sentirse responsable por ella. Se sentía satisfecho tan solo con proteger al resto del nido. Y por lo que le decían sus pares una vez con el botín entre garras, era muy bueno en lo que hacía: solo había que ver las miradas de terror de los humanos cuando escuchaban el aire cortarse con la velocidad de sus alas, y los alaridos desesperados cada vez que lanzaba fuego o rugía.

Y era por eso, que cuando sintió las sogas alrededor suyo y perder altura, la sorpresa lo golpeo con mas fuerza que el miedo de saberse capturado, o el dolor al caer entre los arboles y arrastrarse sobre la tierra. Nunca hubiese creído que eso podría sucederle. Pero ahí estaba.

¿Era aquello eso mismo lo que su instinto había estado advirtiéndole? ¿Que esa noche iba a ser la ultima de su vida?

No.

_¡No!_

Combatió ferozmente contra aquellas cuerdas que lo reprimían; lucho y se resistió ceder ante ellas largo rato, pero parecía que con cada sacudida, estas se pegaban con mas fuerza contra él, contra sus escamas y su carne misma.

Era inútil. Lo ultimo de sus fuerzas se fueron a la vez que el amanecer se mostraba en todo su esplendor.

Y así, el mundo despertaba con la visión del Furia Nocturna rendido ante sus ataduras y al cansancio.

Todo le dolía, e incluso sentía ardor donde las sogas estaban; cuando empezó a respirar con mayor fuerza, olio sangre, _su propia sangre_. Se pregunto entonces si era que iba a desangrarse hasta morir. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo desear que un humano se apareciese en ese momento y lo matese. Realmente prefería que le cortasen la cabeza o le abriesen el estomago de un tajo para quitarle todas las entrañas, que a morirse de una forma tan triste, tan ridícula, tan _patética_. Como si fuese algún dragón viejo o lisiado, de esos rezagados que poco aportan.

Estaba tan fatigado que ni siquiera tenia ganas de abrir los ojos y ver, si en efecto, algún enemigo se le acercaba, pero pudo escucharlo. Era una voz, una voz humana.

Al no interactuar con ellos, era prácticamente imposible para él entender lo que decían, pero podía entender muy bien sus emociones; y esta voz estaba llena de orgullo y satisfacción.

Ahí estaba. ¡Lo sabía! Era él, su captor, y probablemente muy pronto, su verdugo.

Alguien o algo, se apoyo en su pata delantera en ese momento. No pudo evitar el reflejo de sacudirlo lejos de esta: no le gustaba que lo tocasen.

Tenia que hacer ese ultimo esfuerzo; debía abrir los ojos, debía ver a aquel que iba a ejecutarlo. _Necesitaba_ conocer a aquel que iba a quitarle la vida.

Y así lo hizo.

Era un humano joven, como si estuviese en una etapa de crecimiento entre el cachorro y el adulto; no era tan alto ni ancho como estos últimos, pero era claro que era lo suficientemente independiente como para cazar por su cuenta. Ponía frente suyo un pequeño pedazo de metal -¿ellos lo llamaban daga, verdad?- y la ferocidad estaba en su mirada. El humano podría ser un enclenque, pero estaba de cacería. Y él era la presa.

Entonces, por primera vez desde que fue capturado, sintió como la frialdad lo abandonaba.

Una farsa, eso es lo que era: no estaba listo y no podía pasar por esto mostrando valor. Se había pasado todo ese rato mintiéndose a si mismo. La verdad era solo una; tenia miedo... _y no quería morir_.

Fue entonces que rogó piedad a aquel humano, como le _suplico_ con la mirada. Esperaba que pudiese entenderle de esa forma. Pero se veía y escuchaba tan seguro, que supo que aunque pudiese entender y hablar su lengua, sus suplicas iban a ser vanas. Entonces, con una tranquilidad propia de aquellos que se saben condenados, cerro una vez mas sus ojos y se preparo para el golpe final.

Un instante, luego otro, y uno mas le siguió...

¿A que esperaba? ¿Acaso pensaba torturarlo haciéndole llegar la muerte de forma lenta, regodeándose del miedo que estaba sintiendo? ¡Que humano particularmente cruel era este, entonces!

Pero ocurrió algo que _definitivamente_ no se esperaba.

Una de las sogas deshizo su presión.

La sorpresa lo llevo a abrir los ojos de par en par, lo llevo a ver como ese apenas crecido cachorro humano en lugar de cortar su carne, cortaba sus ataduras.

Sentía como volvía a ser dueño de su propio cuerpo. Y entonces embistió.

Que cosita tan pequeña y frágil_,_ pensó al ver como su cuello encajaba cómodamente entre sus garras. Que cosita tan fácil de romper, de desgarrar.

Podía hacerlo. Podía matarlo. ¿Por que no? Los humanos mataban dragones por puro gusto. Él lo haría en defensa propia y de su raza entera, al librar del mundo a alguien que los masacraría por diversión. Ese enano había estado a punto de matarlo...

... solo para decidir no hacerlo, y ademas, devolverle su libertad.

Él pidió piedad, y el humano se la concedió. No seria justo matarlo; no seria digno de una criatura noble.

Pagar vida con vida, eso era todo, dijo mientras se daba vuelta y dejaba atrás al chico de ojos color del bosque.

No debía de pensar, o siquiera preocuparse mas por ello. Nunca mas iba a volver a verlo.


	2. Contrarreloj

**Nota de Autora: **One-short inspirado en el fanart "Well, most of him" de toerning.

* * *

**Contrarreloj**

—En nombre de Thor ¡alguien haga algo!

— ¡No lo toquen! Pueden empeorarlo.

— ¡¿Que vamos a hacer?!

La pedregosa playa era un hervidero de gritos y expresiones nerviosas.

— ¡Hay que llevarlo a la aldea de inmediato!— se oyó al alguien exclamar.

— ¿Como? ¡Todas las naves naufragaron!— recordó otro vikingo que se escuchaba al otro lado de donde la primera voz había surgido.—Estamos completamente aislados; podrían pasar días hasta que alguien nos encuentre o podamos salir por nuestra cuenta.

Era cierto, lo tenían todo en contra; no tenían forma de llevar a un herido Hiccup devuelta a Berk, ni los medios disponibles para poder solucionar el problema en ese lugar. Y no era como si pudiese prescindir de ayuda.

Sí, estaba vivo, pero si no hacían algo rápido, aquello no iba a tardar en cambiar.

Y Astrid Hofferson lo sabía.

Desde que el Jefe confirmo que su único hijo había sobrevivido a su batalla que no le quitaba la vista de encima; contemplaba cada pulgada de él, y eso tal vez fue lo que le permitió ser una de las primeras personas en verlo en su totalidad.

Trago con fuerza, en un intento de cortar el camino que la bilis hacía desde el fondo de su estomago hasta su garganta. Aun desde la distancia donde estaba, veía cada uno de los cortes, jirones de piel y carne chamuscada, y la sangre negra a medio coagular, ahí donde estaba su pie y pierna izquierdas... o al menos, lo que quedaba de estos.

Aquello pintaba mal, muy, muy mal: el chico tenia heridas muy profundas y abiertas, por las cuales la sangre salia de forma lenta pero ininterrumpida. Y podía ver como poco a poco se ponía pálido.

Entonces escucho a su lado un ruido fuerte y pesado, como una pisada; que en efecto, resulto ser así. La rubia vio que al lado suyo, mirando su perfil, mientras bamboneaba la cabeza cual gallina, estaba el Nadder que había montado.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Por todos los dioses, que estupidez la de ella: ¿como pudo tardar tanto en darse cuenta?!

— ¡Se puede volar hasta la isla!

Al momento de haber hecho semejante exclamación, deseo haberse controlado: la emoción de su voz hizo que sonase mas alegre de lo que debería en una situación así.

Ignorando la sorpresa en las caras de los adultos que la rodeaban, Astrid se enfoco en el Jefe de la aldea, quien se había levantado del suelo y miraba de cara a la multitud que estaba a unos pies de distancia suyo, y con su menudo heredero aun entre sus brazos.

—Llegaría mas rápido; a nosotros no nos llevo ni la mitad del tiempo que les llevo a los barcos llegar aquí. Antes de que terminase de atardecer ya podría estar bajo el cuidado de las curanderas.— Era claro que Stoick no estaba muy cómodo ni seguro con la idea de separarse de su hijo casi moribundo, para dejar que fuese transportado a su hogar por una criatura que, por mas que contara con la gran ventaja de volar, no podría controlar ni dominar personalmente.

—No estaría diciendo esto si no supiera de que es posible, y usted lo sabe — Astrid sabía que el pobre hombre probablemente se había llevado el susto de su vida, pero mientras mas dudaba en entregar al chico, menos eran las posibilidades de este de sobrevivir.—Él va a llegar sano y salvo, me encargare bien de ello.

Una voz totalmente nueva hasta entonces se hizo eco. Ruffnut, quien tenia las manos entre sus trenzas -como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa- exclamo, escandalizada:

— ¿Estas loca?

Los chicos la imitaron con expresiones similares:

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Astrid!

— ¡No hay manera de que puedas hacerlo sola!

La rubia giro bruscamente su cuello en dirección a las voces, lista para refutarles sus palabras. Excepto que no lo hizo. Aunque odiase hacerlo, debía concederles la razón; (mas nunca reconocerlo en voz alta: antes de eso, una grieta se abriría en la tierra y Hel la arrastraría abajo hacía su reino) la tarea era demasiado delicada e importante como para legarla en manos de una sola persona, por muy eficaz y confiable que fuera. No había garantía de que nada malo pudiese pasarle a ella también camino a la isla.

— ¿Que? ¿Acaso tienen un mejor plan? Soy toda oídos, entonces — les dijo con bravura.

—No vamos a quedarnos atascados aquí; vamos a ir contigo.

Luego de un áspero "¡Bien!" de su parte, perdió noción de lo que la rodeaba. No le importaba, porque ese no era el punto, no era lo importante; ¡_Estaban perdiendo el tiempo_!. Astrid hizo gala de toda su sangre fría y personalidad firme ante los ojos del Jefe al momento que, una vez todos sobre la espalda de los dragones, le entrego a Hiccup.

—Respire tranquilo Stoick — dijo la rubia mientras aseguraba sus manos en las improvisadas riendas, y sus brazos sobre el chico —; todo va a salir bien.

Inmediatamente el dragón se despego del suelo, pero ella nunca supo si los demás la siguieron o pudieron llevar su ritmo de vuelo. Toda su atención estaba ahí, entre sus brazos.

* * *

La chica de trenza se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, el cual había elegido como asiento. Se sentía agotada, como si hubiese corrido a lo largo y ancho de todo el bosque y practicado puntería con un hacha el día entero.

Al menos valió la pena; Hiccup estaba en manos de Gothi y otra curandera, y parecían tener la situación bajo control.

— ¿Que pasa ahora? — pregunto con los nervios a flor de piel, ante la vista de la figura desgarbada de Ruffnut frente a ella.

—Nada, pero pensé que querías saber que los otros ya supieron explicar la situación, y ya han salidos dos botes del puerto. Probablemente vuelvan con el primer grupo al alba.

Astrid entonces cerro los ojos y se apoyo contra la pared externa de la cabaña de la curandera.

—Que bien —suspiro. En verdad ¡que cansada estaba! —Es una muy buena noticia.

La otra chica que se encontraba de pie se removió un poco desde su posición, pero finalmente tomo la misma posición de sentarse en el piso con la espalda en la pared que la otra ojiazul. No tenia ganas de volver; allí abajo todo el mundo estaba nervioso, pero no en el sentido que a ella le gustaba, como si estuvieran llenos de adrenalina por una batalla. Estaban nerviosos porque estaban asustados: no le gustaban los ambientes así.

Las dos rubias se quedaron simplemente ahí -presentando una escena increíblemente inusual-, quietas y en silencio. Tal vez demasiado en silencio para el gusto de Ruff.

—Te preocupas demasiado ¿sabes? Siempre lo haces — declaro.

—_Alguien_ tiene que hacerlo.

La chica de casco la miro, pero dejo pasar el tono irónico de la oración de su compañera; realmente había sido un día muy largo, y le había quitado hasta sus ganas naturales de buscar pelea —Sí, lo se, y no digo que este mal, pero en verdad, tu te pasas. No te va a matar tomarte todo un poco mas a la ligera. Ten un poco de optimismo y piensa que al menos una vez en la vida las cosas van a salir bien, por todos los dioses.

Astrid abrió los ojos y miro hacia su derecha, donde la melliza se había sentado al lado suyo. Ambas miradas azules se quedaron fijas una en la otra por unos segundos, cuando Ruffnut le dio un pequeño empujón con su puño en el brazo.

No iba a negar que fue algo raro. No esta acostumbrada a que alguien la golpease -aunque aquello era mas como una caricia áspera que otra cosa- y normalmente la única persona con la cual la chica Thorston establecía contacto físico era con su hermano, con quien el toque mas suave significaba un moretón o diente caído.

— ¿Ves? A que no fue tan difícil ¿verdad?

Astrid se mordió la parte interna de sus mejillas. Si veía el menor atisbo de sonrisa, Ruffnut no iba a parar de regodearse de ello.


	3. Curiosidad

**Nota de Autora**: Este capitulo es continuación de "Reciprocidad".

Originalmente iba a publicar esto el jueves, luego de ver la secuela y después de días en que el fandom anglosajón no paro de bombardearme con spoilers en Tumblr, pero acabo de volver de la avant premiere; y bueno, nada, acá lo tienen... DRACARYS! (Ups, me equivoque de fandom, mala mía. Pasa que hoy tambien me vi el final de la cuarta temporada de GoT)

* * *

**Curiosidad**

Que suerte era la suya. En verdad.

En las batallas, los humanos siempre gritaban un montón de frases extrañas ("¡Que Thor te parta un rayo al medio!" "¡Por la barba de Odin!" "¡Hoy el Valhalla me espera!") ,y fue ahí cuando aprendió sobre los dioses; lo que llego a entender era que se trataban de seres que vivían en lo mas alto de los cielos, mas allá de lo que ningún dragón seria capaz de volar, y que protegían a los humanos, ademas de lucir igual a ellos. Cuando había escuchado esas cosas por primera vez, le habían parecido lo mas gracioso que había escuchado en la vida. ¿Humanos viviendo en alturas inalcanzables como para que un dragón no pudiese alcanzarlos? La idea era tan loca que ni siquiera uno podía sentirse ofendido, antes que entretenido. Esos humanos eran adversarios decentes en batalla, pero fuera de eso, demostraban ser tontos como pez contra la corriente.

Si había algo mayor a uno mismo en este mundo, esa era la muerte, y él lo sabía muy bien. Sabía que podía ser con uno tanto amiga como enemiga, pero no sabia que podía ser cruel, burlona.

De otra forma, ¿como podía explicar lo que le estaba pasando?

Sintió picazón en su pata. Procuro aliviar la molestia y luego se lamió con cuidado; la cicatriz que tenia ahí, junto con otras a lo largo de su cuerpo, ya estaban bastante bien curadas y cerradas, pero uno nunca sabia cuando podía llenarsele de pus o costras.

Se quedo contemplando aquella cicatriz, que tan bien se disimulaba con su tono de escamas; recordó cuando esta era una herida abierta, y como había pensado en lo patético que le habría resultado morir desangrado.

Pero aquello era mucho peor.

Junto a su pata podía ver su cola... o al menos, parte de lo que había sido esta.

Caído, lisiado, y muriéndose de hambre.

No le desearía algo así ni a su peor enemigo.

Ya había querido darse por vencido allá atrás en el bosque, pero no iba a repetirlo en esa pequeña cala secreta. Iba a salir. ¡Podia hacerlo! Que hubiese perdido la mitad de su cola no significaba nada, aun podía lograrlo.

Él era mucho mas fuerte que todo aquello.

* * *

Y ahí estaba otra vez.

Se pregunto si todos sus encuentros iban a ser con él tirado patéticamente sobre el suelo. Esperaba que no.

¿Que quería ese niño ahora?

¿Se había arrepentido de liberarlo, y ahora volvía al ataque? Podía ser, definitivamente había estado tratando de pasar desapercibido antes de que detectase su presencia. Estaba a una distancia prudente y favorecedora, seguramente viendo sus puntos débiles. Probablemente hubiese visto sus pobres intentos de remontar vuelo.

Se quedaron viéndose, fijamente y por un largo rato. Él con bravura, y -¿por que no?, lo admitía- algo de resentimiento. _Él le había hecho esto_...

El cachorro humano, por su parte... bueno, a decir verdad no tenia idea de como definir la forma en que lo miraba. Era una expresión que no había visto hasta entonces en ningún rostro.

Ladeo su cabeza a la par de la del chico, aun examinándolo en detalle. Ambos, examinándose en detalle. Hasta que en un momento el chico se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

¡Que criatura tan impredecible era aquella!

* * *

Definitivamente, no tenia ni idea de como funcionaba la mente de aquella cría de humano. Al menos, no por completo.

Había previsto que volvería. No sabía _para que_, pero su instinto le decía que lo haría. Y él lo estaría esperando. Dicho y hecho.

Aunque eso si, no esperaba que viniese con un obsequio.

¿Que, ahora iba a alimentarlo? Como si necesitase que le refregasen mas en la cara el hecho de que estaba incapacitado. Pequeño humano insolente. Gruño.

Este pareció asustarse, mas no retrocedió; sino que, tentativamente, le ofreció el pez que traía consigo.

No le gustaba que lo tratasen como si fuese inútil y no pudiese valerse por si mismo, pero no era como si pudiese permitirse despreciarlo; no probaba bocado desde hace días ¡y vaya que le hacia falta hacerlo!

Se acerco despacio y con calma, sin querer demostrar su desesperación por comer, cuando noto algo.

Ese mismo trozo de metal con el cual lo había visto por primera vez. Se hecho hacia atrás y gruño con mas fuerza que antes.

_Que ese niño lo pensase dos veces antes de hacer algo con esa cosa cerca suyo_.

Como si intentase demostrarle que todo estaba bien, _que podía tenerle confianza_, el chico de ojos verdes se quito la pequeña arma de encima. Entonces, el Furia Nocturna torció la cabeza en dirección al agua, indicándole que la tirase al fondo del pequeño lago. Y efectivamente, eso hizo.

Bueno, eso fue fácil, pensó.

Se relajo considerablemente, y luego volvió a por aquel pez.

¡Por el trueno y la tierna hierba, sabia delicioso!

Saboreando aun el gusto en su paladar, miro al menudo chico frente suyo. Era raro, ¿porque no estaba comiendo? Cuando uno trae comida, es para consumirla entre todos. Esa era la costumbre que había aprendido en el nido, una vez que terminaban de alimentar a la reina y le tocaba al resto alimentarse.

Todavía era nuevo en ese asunto del lenguaje humano, pero por los balbuceos que profería el enclenque de dos patas, parecía que ese pez que se trago de una sentada, era el único que había traído.

Admitía que no le gustaba compartir, pero tampoco era un maldito ingrato. No podía solo él tener el estomago satisfecho.

Una vez que le entrego parte del pequeño festín, espero. Al ver que no hacia nada, se dio cuenta; ¡no era un dragón del nido! ¡no podía esperar que supiese las costumbres, si él no se las enseñaba!

Por suerte, el humano era mas listo de lo que parecía y aprendía rápido. Pero entonces, hizo algo de lo mas extraño. Estiro sus labios dejando ver todos sus dientes.

¿Que era eso, una forma de los humanos de agradecer la comida o algo así?

Bueno, allá cada uno con sus costumbres. Pero la criatura alada pensó que seria descortés no hacer lo mismo que él, luego de haberle enseñado sus propios hábitos.

Y entonces el humano empezó a levantarse del suelo donde había estado hasta entonces, con esa especie de pata delantera sin garras que su especie poseía, dirigiéndola directo hacía él.

El actuar hostil con el que le respondió fue meramente por instinto, nunca hay que dejar que un humano te toque. Esa es la ley primera.

_"Si te tocan, estas muerto. Recuerda_ _eso siempre"_ escucho como un eco en sus pensamientos "_El humano es el enemigo"_

Ya había sido bastante de jugar a "interactuar con el humano sin matarse mutuamente" por hoy.

* * *

¿Como alguien tan pequeño podía ser una molestia tan grande?

El cachorro humano lo había seguido a lo largo de toda la cueva, y no fue hasta que se subió a un árbol que lo dejo en paz.

Se acomodo en una de las ramas para echarse una siesta, mas no pudo conciliar sueño alguno. Todavía podía sentirlo ahí.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, lo busco con el rabillo del ojo. Estaba a varios pasos de distancia, de espaldas. El otro día no había tardado nada en dejarlo solo., y hoy, el sol estaba muriendo en el oeste y seguía ahí, pese a que le dejo bastante claro que ya era suficiente y que quería estar solo.

_Cosa curiosa y molesta que era ese pequeño humano._

Noto que parecía muy concentrado en mirar la tierra. ¿Que podía haber que fuese tan interesante?

Cuando se le acerco y vio por encima suyo vio varias lineas que hacia con la ayuda de una pequeño rama.

¡Era él! Gracias a el reflejo del agua del océano o las lagunas, el dragón azabache podía sabía como era, la forma de su hocico, de sus ojos y de sus orejas. Pero no tenia idea de que una cosa así pudiese hacerse en la tierra.

¡Que increíble era aquello! ¡Y el pequeño humano lo hacia parecer tan fácil; quizá tal vez lo era!

Podía hacerlo. Sí, ¿por que no?

Tomando una rama, comenzó a imitar lo que el chico había estado haciendo un momento antes; él había reflejado al dragón, el dragón reflejaría al humano.

Cuando termino contemplo el trabajo, orgulloso. Tan bueno como el que habían hecho antes que él. ¡Y había sido su primer intento!

El de cabello cobrizo comenzó a caminar, admirando el trabajo. Entonces piso una linea.

El dragón gruño. ¡Iba a arruinarlo!

Costo algo hacerle entender, pero cuando lo hizo el chico recorrió su obra sin pisarla. Girando, doblándose ante cada trazo.

Y antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta, estaban uno frente al otro.

Entonces, el vikingo otra vez hizo amago de querer tocarlo. Y el dragón volvió a gruñir.

Que molesto, ¿porque insistía en querer tocarlo?

Lo intento otra vez, pero en esta ocasión, sin mirarlo; en cambio, cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza.

Y le hizo recordar el momento cuando el mismo aparto su mirada de la suya cuando estaba atrapado entre cuerdas, creyendo que iba a morir.

En ese entonces, él había pedido algo a aquel humano, y este se lo había concedido. Él ya había considerado la deuda pagada, pero se le ocurrió que tal vez el humano no.

Y él _jamas_ dejaba cuentas pendientes con ninguna otra criatura. Y era relativamente algo sencillo.

Tocarlo no iba a matarlo ¿verdad?

Cierto, no lo haría, pero tampoco significaba algo sencillo. La ultima vez que lo había hecho, termino con media cola menos.

Era difícil darle confianza a una criatura que le había hecho semejante daño.

Pero parecía como si _quisiera_ solventar aquello. Como si quisiese que lo _perdonase_.

Y el Furia Nocturna decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, y permitió que la piel del muchacho tuviese contacto con sus escamas.

_Ya, no puedes decirme que te debo algo._

Que cosa tan particular era aquel pequeño humano. Si no se conociese a si mismo mejor, podía decirse que hasta empezaba a caerle simpático.


	4. Certezas

**Certezas**

Valka no entendía.

¿Que había hecho para que los dioses la castigasen de esa manera?

Era injusto y excesivamente cruel, incluso para ser siquiera obra del mismisimo astuto.

No se merecía estar pasando por esto; que luego de una noche entera luchando y partiéndose de dolor, este no quisiese terminar de una vez.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero no pudo evitar romper en llanto frente a todas las demás mujeres presentes en la habitación. Una de ellas, una rubia de espaldas anchas, que ademas era la que estaba ubicada mas cerca suyo, se le acerco tentativamente con los brazos extendidos.

—Valka, ¿quieres que..?

— ¡NO! — exclamo la joven esposa del jefe. Tal vez en un tono demasiado alto, pues aun con las gotas gruesas saliendole de los ojos, pudo ver como las presentes daban un respingo. —No — repitió, con una voz mucho mas calmada esta vez. —No necesito nada.

La chica de cabello cobrizo se enaguo las lagrimas con la mano, y luego volvió a posicionar su brazo en torno al pequeño bebé que acunaba. _Su_ bebé. Su hijo, el heredero que su esposo y el pueblo entero tanto habían esperado; ahí lo tenia, ahí estaba... nacido una luna y media antes de tiempo.

¡Era una cosita tan pequeña! Valka había tenido oportunidad de ver recién nacidos, pero no recordaba a ninguno siendo tan menudo como el suyo, aunque si lucia igual de hinchado y rojo que estos. Tenia los brazos y piernas largos y delgados cual ramitas, y una pelusa de pelo oscuro coronandole la cabeza.

Su bebito se encogió sobre si mismo cuando una corriente de aire cruzo la habitación, y ella lo acerco aun mas a su pecho, en pos de darle calor y poder sentirlo cerca suyo... ya que aquello no iba a durar mucho. El invierno estaba ya casi encima de ellos, y su niño, ademas de resultar ser un pequeño ansioso que no quiso esperar para llegar a este mundo, era sumamente delicado y frágil físicamente. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que todo eso significaba.

— ¿Val?

En algún momento, la habitación se había quedado vacía de mujeres, para dar paso a su marido.

Y al verlo ahí, tan nervioso e inseguro, intercalando la mirada entre ella y el pequeño que tenia en brazos, no pudo evitar volver a largar otra llantina. Para su suerte, el bebé se había quedado dormido hace rato, y parecía tener el sueño bastante pesado como para poder alterarse e imitarla.

—Amor, ¿q-que pasa? ¿por que lloras? —le cuestiono al tiempo que se le acercaba y se arrodillaba a su lado.

Valka no se esforzó en secarse las lagrimas esta vez, y enfoco con dificultad su mirada con la de Stoick, y así la sostuvo por unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar.

—No va a sobrevivir, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo la miro como si de repente tuviese dos cabezas.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hará! En nombre de Asgard, Valka; ¿que clase de cosas dices?

Stoick no lo entendía, pero ella vio, inmediatamente después de que estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, como el bebé lloraba de forma cortada, como si no tuviese energías. Vio las miradas de Gothi, y las otras mujeres que la habían ayudado en la tarea de dar a luz, cuando lo vieron. Miradas que claramente le decían que su hijo no duraría mucho. Después de tanto esperar, de tanto intentar, de rogarle a Freya día y noche, finalmente había podido tener un hijo; solo para que ahora los mismos dioses que le habían dado semejante regalo se hubiesen arrepentido, e intentasen quitárselo.

No podía _simplemente _quedarse ahí y aceptar semejante cosa. Aunque tampoco podía engañarse a si misma; era _por eso _que le había preguntado eso, por mas que lo escandalizase.

— ¡Todo ocurrió tan pronto! No lo esperábamos sino hasta dentro de varias semanas, no entiendo que paso. No pude hacer nada...

En ese momento, su esposo sufrió un brusco cambio de expresión, pasando de la ternura y comprensión a adoptar un semblante serio y seguro.

—Esto no es tu culpa, Val. No pienses ni por un segundo que esto paso por tu causa.

—Tu siempre me has dicho la verdad; necesito que eso no cambie y me seas totalmente sincero, por mas que duela.— la joven bajo la vista a su hijo; a la vez, su marido la imito, y con el mayor de los cuidados, recorría con su meñique la frente y cabeza de su hijo recién nacido —Necesito que me digas si de verdad nuestro bebé va a lograrlo.

Y entonces, sintió las puntas de los dedos de él recorrer sus pómulos, para que luego sus enormes manos descansasen con delicadeza a costados de su rostro.

—Por ti cariño, lo que sea —declaro —Quieres que sea honesto contigo, y así sera.

Ambas miradas verdes se encontraron, y la mas oscura de ambas reflejaba una honestidad pura.

—Nuestro hijo va a vivir, Valka. Vivirá, y crecerá para volverse en un vikingo fuerte y valiente que nos hará sentir orgullosos a ambos. Te lo prometo.


	5. Talentos

**Talentos**

— Oh por amor de...

¿Que. era. _eso_?

Le habían dicho que estar comprometida le abriría la puerta a saber cosas totalmente nuevas con respecto a su futuro esposo y ella misma, pero nunca tuvo en mente algo así.

Era de lo mas extraño; pero aun así, le resultaba algo curioso y divertido, tal y como todo lo nuevo.

¿Estaría ebrio cuando hizo esto? Se pregunto a si misma. A Valka se le hacia difícil imaginárselo, pero tampoco se le ocurría una mejor explicación.

De los labios se le escapo un bufido ahogado de la risa. Era imposible no partirse con lo que estaba leyendo.

"_No seas así_" oyó susurrar a la vocecilla de su consciencia.

Doblo el pedazo de papel y lo dejo sobre su cama, donde hasta entonces había estado sentada.

Había sido un buen gesto. Un gesto adorable y amoroso; dudaba que hubiese muchos hombres que dedicasen su tiempo a algo así. La mayoría de ellos creían que un detalle romántico era el pelaje de algún animal, o la cabeza de un dragón.

No había sido su intención burlarse de él. Pero era tan _malo _para eso...

Se levanto, aunque antes de hacer cualquier movimiento para avanzar, se volvió hacia el papel doblado y lo contemplo por unos segundos. Lo coloco debajo de su raída almohada, lejos de cualquier mirada curiosa, hasta encontrarle un lugar mejor.

Después de todo, él lo había escrito solo para ella, razono, algo bastante pagada de si misma en la ultima parte.

Atravesó toda la estancia hasta llegar a la puerta de la pequeña casilla que llamaba hogar; procedió a abrirla y a apoyarse de costado sobre el umbral de esta.

_Y ahí estaba él_.

Allá, a la distancia, indicando, informando, y resolviendo cualquier problema que le presentasen, estaba ese pelirrojo que tanto la quería.

Todo alrededor de ellos estaba cambiando a una velocidad rapidísima, y todos hacían lo mejor que podían para evitar quedarse atrás; Stoick había ascendido como jefe apenas unos meses atrás, se casaría con ella en unas semanas, y con ello, todas las responsabilidades y expectativas que uno esperaba de un matrimonio.

Enumerado de esa forma, era razonable que toda la aldea estuviese tan alborotada y dubitativa sobre si Stoick realmente seria capaz de llevar a cabo su nuevo rol con éxito.

Por su parte, ella sabia que si sus habilidades como Jefe eran inversamente proporcionales a las que tenia de poeta, la aldea estaba entonces en excelentes manos.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**: Tengo el headcanon de que a pesar de ser todo un romántico y hacer su mejor esfuerzo, Stoick hacia una poesía horrible xD. Y con ese pensamiento, ¡he aquí este pequeño capitulo!


End file.
